Fury
Synopsis Doc is demoted back to the streets and continues his downward spiral, presenting Kim with no end of problems as he lies about his demotion, resists her orders as the supervising paramedic, and deliberately runs down a perp with the bus; Barnes is shanked at Riker's for doing a flip on Buford; Carlos is devastated when Kylie is diagnosed with aplastic anemia and he's not a match for a bone marrow donation; Sully tries to deflect Ty's teasing about his relationship with Barbara by getting him to focus on their LSAT prep; after a horrific gunfight, Maritza finally captures Lettie's killer and decides to spare him so that he can suffer for the rest of his life in prison. Trivia & Notes *Immediately before Doc hits the perp, the ambulance changes from a older to a newer model as it turns the corner. *Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian), Monroe (Nia Long), Faith (Molly Price), Emily (Bonnie Dennison) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode. *The FBI guy mention's that they will need a SWAT team to go after Brewford. There's no SWAT team on the NYPD. The ESU squad handles that. Music *Train "Calling All Angels" Quotes :Doc (to Kim): I don't lie. :Kim: What? :Doc: You were saying that, uh, I was lying to all y'all. But I don't lie. :Kim: What are you talking about? :Doc: I'm back because I want to be back. :Kim: No, you're back because you crossed the line with Eugene. :Doc: No. I told the truth. Eugene killed Taylor. :Kim: Doc, you got to talk to someone. A professional. :Doc: About what? :Kim: You purposely ran over someone today! :Doc: He was shooting at Sully and Davis! :Kim: So, what are you a cop now? :Doc: Do you want to be the supervisor that bad? :Kim: I am the supervisor. I don't care why you came back and I don't care if you want to make believe this has nothing to do with Eugene. And I don't care if you're lying so much that you actually believe it yourself. But let me make one thing clear. My status is not gonna change. And if you don't like the way things are here, you ask to be transferred. :Doc: Transferred? :Kim: Mm-hmm. :Doc: Out of my house? :Kim: Yeah. ---- :Davis (to Sully): I've got a multiple choice for you. Did you and Judge Halsted: A. Kiss and say goodnight. B. Have breakfast together. :Sully: Or C. None your damn business. ---- :Carlos: Trust me, Kim doesn't need coffee to make her irritable. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): If the Feds make a deal with him, without us, we're gonna be cut out of the investigation. :Cruz: I don't care anymore. :Bosco: You started this whole thing. Now you're just gonna walk away? Three months ago you were banging down doors, squeezing witnesses, threatening dealers. To hell with warrants and protocol. :Cruz: Yeah, that was three months ago. :Bosco: What's different now? Huh? :Cruz: Everything. ---- :Bosco: Why didn't you tell me you were working with the FBI? :Cruz: We're gonna do this now? :Bosco: Why? Why didn't you tell me? :Cruz: Because you didn't need to know. :Bosco: Oh. Well, it would have kept us from ending up in a room pointing guns at each other. :Cruz: Yeah, well, trusting me would have, too. ---- :Bosco (to Cruz): Hard to pass up a shot at Buford. :Cruz: Drop it. :Bosco: He's the one behind the whole drug operation. It's his car that killed Taylor and Johnson. He's the one supplying Animal. ---- :Carlos (to the doctor about Kylie): I don't need you to tell me how she can die. I want you to tell me how we're gonna save her. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Five